Supernatural Charmed Crossover!
by JustBoy-92
Summary: A Supernatural/Charmed crossover! Possible slash. OC Villain. Reviews would be very much appreciated! And if anyone could help with a title I'd be really grateful! Second Chapter is up! Review revire review!
1. Chapter 1

A.N

This is my first fan fic that I've put any effort in and my first crossover and also my first time writing for either of these shows so please be nice! Some mild bad language but nothing major. Please please please please review! Hope you all enjoy I. Tell me what you think of the OC villain please!

P.s I own nothing related to Charmed or Supernatural!

_Which is more powerful do you think? Lust or love? I imagine most people would like to believe that love is the more potent of the two forces, however from my experience I have came to the conclusion that love pales in comparison to lust. What experience do I hear you ask? Well let me introduce myself. My name is Eric Osianto. I'm one of the oldest entities ever to have walked on the face of the earth. I'm so ancient that I was old before Jesus Christ was even born. Throughout my long, long life I have worked with love and I have worked with lust. Without me and people like myself the world would be a cold, loveless place. I'm exist to add a little … spice to the everyday lives of those bland and boring human beings. "Who am I" I can still hear you ask? You may know me by my proper name. I am Eros._

"Sammy! Get your ass down here right now. We got a problem. We got a big problem." Dean Winchester called up the seemingly endless staircase infront of him. He waited all of two seconds for a reply and when nothing but silence reached his ears he yelled again. "Are you listening to me god-damn-it? I said we've a problem!". Dean waited again for a reply and this time – to his surprise – his little brother called back to him. "Yeah I heard you the first time! Don't get your pants in a twist, I'll be down in a minute". His voice was breathless and had a slight edge to it. "Something's wrong" he thought to himself "Sammy doesn't sound this edgy unless there is something he doesn't want me to know." Dean slid his gun from the waist band of his jeans and flicked the safety switch of the cold, metal instrument of death to the 'Off' position. He wrapped his finger around the trigger but kept the barrel pointed to the ground. His eyes darted upwards as he stealthily started the ascent up the staircase, his back hugging the bare wall with its peeling and yellowing wallpaper. The thick threadbare carpet muffled his footsteps and he breathed short sharp breaths, making them as silent as possible.

As he silently crept upstairs Dean kept his ears open for any noises which shouldn't have been there. He heard a faint rustling coming from Sam's room with Sam mumbling something unintelligible to his mere human ears and the sound of Sam trying to walk across the room silently. The floorboard creaked. He heard Sam curse and with this Dean raised his gun to the door, ready to let loose on any demonic nasty that was in the next room. The room was silent again. Sam had stopped moving, stopped mumbling, stopped hiding whatever he was hiding.

On the other side of the room Sam had just thrown himself onto the bed after silently shutting the wardrobe door. "Any minute now " He thought "Any minute now and Dean is gonna burst his way into here and ask what I was doing. Any minute now I'm gonna rabble and and come up with the most unbelievable lie and he is gonna find out. Damn I'm screwed ... Unless ..." Sam threw himself of the bed and as his foot touched the floor he heard that creaky floor board he had forgot to avoid. He opened the heavy mahogany wood door of the wardrobe and after a stab in the dark pulled out the first thing he could get a proper hold of. A black hoodie with red lining.

As Dean kicked his way into the room a crash of thunder echoed around them. His green eyes darted around the room. Sam was standing at the old fashioned looking wardrobe, his long brown hair ruffled and a hoodie in his hand. The wardrobe door was slightly ajar. "Dean!" Sam exclaimed with a poor attempt at a surprised expression on his face. He looked more like a rabbit caught in the head lights than someone shocked that their brother just burst into their room. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" He slipped his arms into the hoodie and zipped it up quickly. "What's the big emergency anyway? And why the gun?"

"Sammy.. What's going on? You sounded like something was wrong. What's happened?" Dean asked, his voice heavy with suspicion and concern. A small laugh escaped Sam's lips at his brothers concern. A small forced laugh. "Nothing's wrong Dean, I was just sleeping and you startled me. That's all." He lied. He was slightly concerned at how easily the lies came to him but even more concerned by how Dean seemed to be buying them. He lowered the gun a little, his tense posture falling slightly, like someone had let a little air out of a balloon. None of this concern was enough to make him tell Dean what he was really doing up there though, Dean would never forgive him for it.

"You sure Sammy? I thought I heard you moving about in here." Dean asked, his eyes narrowing and darting around the room. Taking in the messy bed which had obviously been slept in and the closed curtains. Sam laughed again. Louder this time. "Yes Dean I'm very sure. What you heard was me scurrying to get clothes on so you wouldn't walk in on me stark naked." Dean looked around the room awkwardly at this. Now he was the rabbit stuck in the headlights. "Ah shit sorry man" he muttered under his breath. "I was just being paranoid, I thought maybe a demon or something.. you know? Had got it." he lowered the gun and cocked it back into the waist back of his jeans, his khaki jacket falling back into place with the common tell tale lump of a weapon being concealed.

Sam snorted and shut the wardrobe door, making sure it was secure. "Yeah no worries man, just don't be so hasty next time. Now lets go downstairs and you can tell me what has got you all hot and bothered anyway. Its gotta be some pretty bad ass demon to get you this worked up". He walked towards Dean and placed his hand on his shoulder, directing him to to turn around and together they headed down the massive staircase. As the brothers reached the bottom the door on the wardrobe opened slightly and a a gasp of someone holding their breath for a long time could be heard. Sam glanced back up the staircase quickly and a look of worry crossed his face but was quickly replaced by a look of casualness. Little did he know that what Dean was going to tell him would soon be wiping that off his face.

Chris Halliwell was standing in the famous Halliwell attic reading the famous Halliwell Book of Shadows. His normally handsome face was creased with lines of worry and confusion as he read the text on the yellowing pages before him.

"_Eros. A powerful demon who was spawned with the world itself. A joker, a lover, a trickster, a killer. Known for his killing method of waiting for unsuspecting victims to seduce him and then – and only then – will he feel the victim to be 'Worthy' on the effort on his part of killing them. _

_Cause of death is unknown as their bodies have no wounds and no internal reason for death. _

_The Greek God of love and lust is actually nothing more than this powerful Demon who over the centuries made a name for himself and enjoyed the fact that he was being worshipped as a god. With the dawn of Christianity he went underground in a rage knowing that his following was being diminished. He has appeared at random intervals ever since. No vanquishing potion or spell is currently known."_

Beside the text was a picture of a red haired man with a gentle love heart shaped face and wide blue eyes. His mouth was a pale yellow and drawn in an enigmatic smile. He was wearing nothing but a white silken looking loincloth. Chris's dark green eyes, which seemed to draw whoever was looking into them in and kept them transfixed, widened as he read the page before him and his mouth creased at the ends with worry.

After several minutes of reading and re-reading he looked up to his brother, Wyatt, who had been pacing the attic anxiously waiting for Chris to finish reading the entry. "So let me get this straight. This is the demon which has been doing the killings that Darryl told us about? Eros?" He looked anxiously at Wyatt who simply nodded in response to his question. "And he is unvanquishable?" Wyatt nodded again. And you have scryed for him and got a big fat nothing?" Wyatt nodded again. Chris exhaled loudly and flicked his hand at the book infront of him. The book flipped shut of its own accord. "Great."

_The demonic underworld. Man I really do hate this place. It's so... dark. It's all flames and brimstone and death. It couldn't be further away from the good ol' days of Greece! The days when I was worshipped as a god and had what I wanted when I wanted. It was such a sensual time and there was none of this politically correctness! The world has become so frigid! Back in my day I had a different person every day of the week! I particularly liked Tuesday. Was a shame I had to kill him. After everything I offered him, everything I gave him he decided to betray me. And to who? Zeus! Of all the people on Olympus he decided to go and ditch me for that bearded oaf! I was happy with his replacement though. She was wild. I liked her a lot. Ah the good ol' days. _

_It seems I came back just in time. The world was becoming so boring without me! Time for me to bring back the best times in human history. _

_But alas._

_I have work to do before I can start my very own sexual revolution. First I must get rid of any threats in my way. And I'm starting with the Halliwells. _

_Ah good. The phoenix's are back. Time to see how things are going with Bianca and our deal for her to get rid of the Winchesters for me. I really hope she keeps her side of the bargain. You can just tell that girl is wicked in bed and I'm sure if all goes to plan I will be able to test that theory out._

Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So what's this big emergency then? What is it that's got you so god damn spooked?" Sam asked, his voice was laced with confusion and a slight hint of fear. Nothing got Dean this spooked. Nothing. Dean walked to the window and pulled the plain boring looking blind down until he heard it click into place. Crossing to the door he checked to make sure it was locked. "Dean I'm being serious, what the hell is going on? What aren't you telling me?" Sam questioned impatiently. Dean sighed loudly and sat down on a sofa which would once have been a rich cream colour but had lost all its splendour. Like everything else in the dank room the brothers sat in.

Dean looked at Sam and started telling him what he found out. "There is something hunting hunters. It seems the demons have decided that they were sick of hunters stopping all their fun so now there is someone or some people tracking, hunting and killing hunters. In the past week alone they have killed 5 of us. They nearly got Ellen and Jo. That's how I found out. They went to San Fran – don't ask why, they wouldn't tell me – and were out one night when they were attacked. They barely managed to escape. They don't know what happened but all Ellen can remember is seeing blue light from the corner of her eye and then her would-be assassin was gone and thrown into a nearby trash can." Dean punctuated his tale by reaching down by his side and taking slugs of beer after each sentence. When he finished recounting what Ellen said to him on the phone he drained the bottle completely and tossed it into the bin beside where Sammy was standing with a perfect aim. Sam looked seriously worried after hearing what Dean had to say. "And what about Jo? You didn't mention her in any of that. Is she ok?" Sam asked his voice heavy with concern for the young girl who – in his opinion – was far to young to be hunting.

"Yeah she's ok," Dean replied. "She took a nasty bump to the head but Ellen managed to get her away while the attacker was distracted." Sam let out an enormous sigh of relief and realised what Dean was going to say next. Sam cut Dean off just as he started talking "So we're going to SF then?" Dean nodded and the brothers exchanged a worried look.

"Hey B! Where were you? I was trying to get a hold of you and couldn't!" Chris whispered into Bianca's ear as he snaked his arms around her slender waist. Just seconds before the brunette had shimmered into the hallway of the halliwell manor and he phoenix witch smelled amazing. A mix of fresh human scent and a very faint trace of perfume. Chris laced her neck with soft gentle kisses and she stroked his messy black hair with her left hand. A sparkling engagement ring sparkled in the light from the chandelier above them. Bianca sighed as Chris attacked her neck with gentle kisses and mummered softly, "I was just taking care of a few things, had to turn my phone off. Just work stuff you know?" She turn round to be face to face with Chris, her brown eyes meeting his green as she looked into his face and his boyish good looks. She stood on her toes and gently kissed Chris, her lips massaging his. Chris slid his hands down to her hips and with surprising speed lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly unzipped her black leather jacket revealing a flimsy red strappy top. "I missed you so much, fancy carrying off where we left it this morning?" He asked, his voice laced with desire and anticipation. "Of course" she replied, her voice heavy with thoughts of the passion which was to come. Chris planted another kiss of her lips, this one more forceful and his tongue slid into her mouth and started caressing hers. Their entwined bodies were surrounded by the familiar bluey white orbs of a whitelighter, just about to head upstairs and carry on from where the left off.

When Wyatt stepped into the doorway from the dining room.

The blonde haired brother coughed loudly and both looked round at the source of the noise, upon seeing his brother Chris sighed and the orbs faded into nothing. Bianca unwound her legs from around Chris and place them onto the floor, she kept her arms around his neck. Her fingers roped together. "Yes Wyatt?" She asked, her voice casual and polite. Wyatt rolled his eyes at his soon-to-be-sister-in-law's boldness. "Sorry to disappoint you B but Chris can't play right now, we have a demon to find." Wyatt retorted. Both Chris and Bianca both looked crestfallen and Chris was glaring at Wyatt with a look that could be describe as pure fury. Wyatt spoke again, carrying on regardless of the looks he was getting from his younger brother. "Sorry Bianca, don't mean to be a douche or anything but if you aren't gonna help us will you leave? You know how .. easily distracted Chris can be at times." He finished his speech with a small smile at Bianca and turned back towards the kitchen. When he was gone Bianca rounded on Chris. "God your brother is such an ass. Why don't you just tell him to bugger off? And what's so important about this demon, you have hunted with me before? Who is it?" Bianca asked, her tone of voice was furious and she looked like it was taking all her willpower not to follow Wyatt to the kitchen and tell him what she really thought of him. Chris lifted Bianca's arms over his head, freeing himself from her embrace and walked to the stairs, placing himself down onto the first one. "I can't tell him to bugger off, we need each other. Or more I need him or else I wouldn't be able to vanquish half the demons I do. Twice blessed child and all that. And the demon... It's a nasty would be God that vanquished of the radar a few years ago but has recently shown up in San Fran going on a major killing spree. Four people in two days, hardly something we can ignore. Plus Mel got visions of it and you know she hates to ignore them." Bianca sighed and walked over to Chris, stroking his head lovingly and sitting on his knee. "Aw come on baby, he can't be that bad. What's his name?" asked Bianca. Chris looked into her eyes again and his hand ghosted down her cheek, barely touching her. "Apparently he is. Name's Eros" Chris replied. Sounding exasperated.

A look of fear crossed Bianca's face and she pulled herself off from Chris's lap. She tucked her chocolate brown hair behind her ears, and fidgeted awkwardly."Eros? The name rings a bell, I think it was from the Phoenix days. I'm still in touch with a couple of my Phoenix contacts. How about I go see what I can find out while you go help the twice kicked ass in the kitchen?" Bianca lied, her tone almost giving her away and alerting Chris something was up but he was so preoccupied by his brothers irritating behaviour he didn't notice. "Yeah sure" he mumbled in reply. "Be safe"

Bianca leaned down and kissed him again quickly, and as their lips touched she shimmered away from him. Leaving Chris alone on the stair. He mumbled under his breath. "Missing you already".

"_You're what? I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly. It sounded like you said you weren't working for with anymore, but surely you wouldn't say that, because surely you aren't that idiotic" I asked the tanned with in front of me. I could smell the fear radiating off her but she held her chin high and her eyes looking directly at me. She had bravery all right, I'll give her that._


	3. Authors noteApology

**I'M SORRY! I know I haven't updated in like forever but I am getting back to it now! **

**I've been sick and then I just didn't know where to go with any of my stories so I've just been stuck in a rut! I'm getting more inspired now though so I will try my very bestest to update real soon! **

**I really am sorry and wouldn't blame everyone for just ditching the stories but HOPEFULLY you haven't! **

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know I'm such a bad writer at times but please don't hate me!**

**Once again. Sorry.**


	4. Authors Note Yipp another one

**Author's Note.**

**Y'all hate me probably? Am I right? Yeah thought so. **

**Now just so you know this isn't going to be an actual update of this story but just an authors note. Sorry for the false hope. If I even have any readers that is... hmm.**

**So yeah. Been a while since I updated hasn't it? I'll be honest, I can't pinpoint one singular reason for it. More a collection of a lot of things. Like starting uni (:D), part-time job hunting (:\) and then just a complete lack of inspiration. Honestly I think my muse has abandoned me. **

**So you probably want me to get to the point of this so I'll just spit it out. I'm putting all of my multi-chapter stories on indefinite hiatus. I lack the motivation to finish a multi-chapter and I know how much I hate it when authors start a story but never update it so I'm stopping writing these stories cause I don't think it's fair on any readers that I may or may not have. **

**So … please don't hate me? **

**I really am really sorry. If anyone feels like taking up any of my stories that I've started then feel free. Just Pm telling me you're going to do it and I'll take it down! They desere to be finished even if I can't finish them myself! **

**Pretty much until I can get motivated to write a multi chapter again I think I'm going to focus on just writing one-shots. So check back for them?**

**Sorry again! **

**GN. **

**Ps. I have a twitter :) Gingerninja_92 Stalk me! :) **

**and a LJ (Which really needs updating) – gingerninja_92.**


End file.
